Flea found a host
by akaitenshi17
Summary: An encounter with someone begins to change Izaya. Will he get a new toy? Will these changes be his demise? Izaya/OC don't read it if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

The Flea Found a Host~

**THIS IS ANOTHER ONE OF MY OC STORIES, DON'T LIKE**** DON'T**** READ!**

This is a story about how an encounter changed quite a bit about izaya. He never thought for once that he would succumb to what he referred to as 'human' feelings, for someone who isn't as they seem.  
**~Izaya/OC~**

**Rating**: M because Izaya will make it that way~ ;)

**Izaya**: bitch, you don't know me.

**Me**: *wraps arms around neck* I did last night~

**Izaya**: *speechless*

A/N: I have spelled cat like kat because I prefer 'k' to 'c' anyways. Just a fore-warn~!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own durarara or any characters. Mostly because if I did, I would have my OC in the show and be best friends with Erika but I would pull an Izaya on Izaya and make him mine ;)

* * *

Chapter one~

"Hello everyone~ I'm 18 now~ whoo! I live in my very own apartment. And I have a nice job down at the new club slash maid café that's opened up. I have a nice job there, mostly because I own it~. Wonderful right? Now I suppose you are curious of how I can be 18 just now and already own a business. Well, for now, lets just say that I have really awesome friends. Well, I suppose I should tell you more about myself seeing as I'm making a blog or vlog, whatever the hell its called of my life. Hrmm~, let's see. As I said, I'm 18. My eyes are a vibrant blue and they are kat eyes. Contacts are awesome~! Hahahaa I have long red hair and the tips are black as you can see, I'm thinking of finding a light baby blue to dye them or maybe white. Not bleached blonde but actual white. Be sure to tell me what ya think. I'm about average height and build. You'll see my personality as I make these videos, so there's not really any reason to discuss that now is there? Feel free to comment on this and tell me anything that you want to know and what you-"

"Hey, hurry up. We're going to be late." Said a voice from the doorway.

"Awww thanks shizu-nii. Now I have to edit this part out and clip back in what I was gonna say." Shizuo chuckled, " Sorry sis, but hurry. We're going to be late. You know how shinra complains. Do you really want to put up with that?"

"Well it was him who told me I should start this vlog junk. Hold on and I'll be there."

"Alright but make it quick."

" I will." She turned to the camera, " Feel free to comment on this and tell me anything you want to know about me and what you think. Oh and by the way, my name is Tokine Morine. Until next time, bye bye my lovely viewers~!" She hit the stop button and closed the side of the camera and placed it in her bag. She ran our of her room and met shizuo at the door. "Alright. Lets go shizu-nii!" And they went out the door.

* * *

A/N: yea yea I know it's a pretty sucky first chapter. But you gotta start somewhere, right? Welp, tell me what you think and if I get some good reviews, I'll post more of the story. If not I'm just going to trash this story altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. So this chapter is a bit longer than the previous. And sorry bit took so long to update. I've been trying to work on 6 stories at once with not a lot of ideas coming along on how I want to do them.

**Izaya**: someone can't multitask very good.

**Me**: izaya...

**Izaya**: what?

**Me**: *jumps on him* some people aren't as talented as you. Ok? So shut up. At least the chapter is here now.

**Izaya**: true and damn right that no one is as talented as me. I'm a god.

**Me**: *jumps off* of what?

**Izaya**: wanna find out? *smirks seductively*

**Me**: oh damn. Well I'll be back in a few with the new chapter but first, *jumps back on* away~!

**Izaya**: akai tenshi or as I call her, Toki-chan, doesn't own anything here but the story. It's from her fucked up mind.

**Me**: thats right. But hey, get a move on! *pulls out whip*

**Izaya**: oh shit. Gotta go~!

**Both of us**: enjoy~!

* * *

Chapter 2~

The duo made it to the park and met shinra and celty. They had laid out a red and blue picnic blanket and were setting everything up. Tokine waved to celty, "hey we made it."

Shinra looked up and it seemed he had a small look of disappointment, "hey, glad y'all made it but you're a bit late."

Shizuo say down on the blanket beside celty, "yeah. Tokine was doing some sort of video shit. She had to finish that."

Shinra beamed up at that. "Oh really? So you're actually doing the video blog of your life?"

Tokine, who had sat down with them and helped celty finish setting everything up, leaned forward and began cutting a piece of cake. "Yeah. I took you're advice for once."

"How well is it going?"

"Pretty well I suppose. Today was the first time I recorded anything. I had spent the previous time debating on doing it."

"Ahh. That's understandable. Most people with that condi-"

"Shinra. I'd rather not you speak about that in a public place. Thanks. But yeah. And I don't think I'll add that into the video blog."

"Why not? It's fascinating Tokine! ***drops voice to a whisper*** not many people have that ability. Yeah, sure there is a ten percent chance that people will have this but only a small ten percent of that ten percent can do what you do. ***talks normally*** Don't you think people should know? I mean you could help them understand it more and even show them some of the stuff they can do. Tokine, you're a science mystery in a way, if you think about it."

Shizuo looked at Tokine and saw that she didn't like where this was going. He could she the look of annoyance, and the emotion that only he knew was there. "Shinra, stop it. You're not dissecting her, taking her blood or doing anymore tests on her unless she wants you too. You're being an annoy ass hole and need to shut the hell up."

Celty nodded her helmet in agreement, and typed on her PDA, showing it to shinra. "_**I love you and all but shizuo is right. We came here to enjoy a picnic, not discuss Tokine's secret**_."

"You're right. My apologies Tokine. Now shall we eat?" Shinra said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure, and hey, celty, let me see your PDA." Tokine said holding up her hand. Celty tossed her PDA to her and she began working with it. After a few minutes, she tossed it back. "There ya go. That should be more to you're liking. If not, then I can set it back."

Celty typed and once she was done. A female voice read what was typed. "What did you do?" Shinra looked a bit surprised. Celty quickly erased what she wrote and typed again. "What? How did you do this? It can speak for me!"

"Heh yeah... It's just an accessibility on there. The other voice option was a male, so I picked the female, seeing as that suits you cause that's what you are. Hahaa" Tokine said. "You can turn the volume of the voice up by the media volume button. I figured you would like that." Celty jumped and hugged Tokine. She was happy. It was something that she's thought about but didn't know her PDA could do.

"Leave it to sis to do something like that. She knows a lot of shit about technology." Shizuo added before taking a bite of cake.

"Yes. She does. And watch your language shizuo. There's kids in this park too." Shinra stated. Shizuo just shrugged. He didn't care. They all ate and talked and laughed. They had a great time hanging out.

"Well I had fun today. Thanks for inviting us. And sorry to leave like this but I have to work tonight. Feel free to stop by the club you guys." Tokine said.

Celty typed on her PDA, "no problem and I probably will tonight because of that 'thing' we talked about."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Thanks for the reminder. " Tokine said standing up.

Shizuo and shinra had packed everything back up. Shizuo stood up beside Tokine, "what thing?"

"N-nothing shizu-nii. It's something me and celty were talking about. It deals with being a girl, so yeah."

"Oh. Ok. I get it. I don't want to know. What time do you have to be at work and which shift are you working?"

"I'm on bar duty tonight and at nine. It's seven now. So by the time I shower and get ready, it'll be time for me to go."

"Well we better get going then. See ya celty, shinra. Thanks for the cake." Shizuo said with a smile and waved bye.

"Bye I'll see ya tonight celty and later shinra. I'll keep ya updated in the story."

Shinra waved bye and piled up the basket of stuff. "Alright. See ya."

Tokine turned and saw that shizuo had started walking without her. "Awe, Shizuo. Wait up!" And she ran after him.

Meanwhile as celty and shinra were getting on her horse, izaya happened to stroll up. "Hello there. Have a picnic and didn't invite me? How rude~"

Shinra looked up and sighed. "What do you want izaya?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

Celty typed and the voice spoke, "because it's you izaya. You always want something."

Izaya smirked. "Well now. This is a surprise. When did you set this up, celty? You get a new PDA?"

"No. My friend fixed it like this for me. And to answer your question before, even though we both know the answer already. Yes, we did have a picnic and no, you weren't invited."

"I know. And I'm really hurt. You invite the brute and not me. You really like him more than me." Izaya replied, dramatically and pretending to be hurt.

"Oh please. Get over yourself."

"But a god can't get over himself."

"Trust me. Your no god Izaya."

"So you think. But sometimes, even your opinion doesn't matter. And what about you shinra? Cat got your tongue, ne?"

"Leave shinra alone. And tell us what you want."

"Fine, fine. I'll need you to give me a ride somewhere later tonight. I've someone to visit."

"What are you planning Izaya?" Shinra finally spoke.

"Oh my dear shinra. I'm not planning anything. I just need to visit someone. " Izaya said smirking.

Celty typed again. "Sorry but you'll have to walk and find another way there. I have another job tonight."

" ***sigh*** fine. I'll go there myself. And by the way, who was that girl with shizu-chan?"

"No one you need to know of. Stay away from them."

"And if I don't?"

"Izaya."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Well I have to be off now. I have a few meetings left. See ya." Izaya waved as he walked off and stick his hands in his pockets. _'Shizu-chan has a female friend. Could it be his girlfriend? No way. The protozoan is too stupid to get one. Hmm, who could that lovely human be? I must know. Lets see if I can find some info on her. Or just wait for her to leave shizu-Chan's place tonight. That'll do just fine_.' And off he went to shizuo's place.

* * *

_A/N: well there's that. And the 'condition' that Tokine has will be explained later on. I promise._  
_Now off to write chapter 3~_  
_Review please_?


	3. Chapter 3

_**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ:**_

_**(I ALWAYS SAID I HATED TO BE AN AUTHOER THAT MADE THESE BUT I'VE NO CHOICE AT THE MOMENT. MY APOLOGIZES)**_

**HELLO~ SORRY, I KNOW THAT YOU ALL PROBABLY THOUGHT THIS WAS AN ACTUAL UPDATE. I WISH IT WAS, BUT ALAS, IT IS NOT. MY IPOD IS FREAKING OUT ON ME AND THATS WHERE I WRITE AND KEEP MY STORIES, SO THAT I CAN TRANSFER THEM LATER.**

**UNFORTUANTELY, MY IPOD CHARGER DOESN'T WANT TO COOPERATE EITHER. IT HAS A SHORT IN IT AND IS A MAJOR PAIN IN THE ARSE. THEREFORE, WITH THE IPOD FREAKING AND THE CHARGER BEING A PRICK, I CAN'T WRITE LIKE I WOULD LIKE TO. I'M TERRIBLY SORRY.**

**AS OF NOW, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HALF COMPLETE ND WILL APPARENTLY STAY THAT WAY FOR A WHILE. ONCE I GET A NEW CHARGER AND MY IPOD TO CALM ITSELF, I WILL FINISH AND UPLOAD THE NEW CHPATER. AGAIN I AM TERRIBLLY SORRY.**

_**ANOTHER THING: **_

**I KNOW MY UPDATE PATTERNS ARE UNPREDICTABLE, SUCKY AND I'M SLOW ABOUT DOING SO. IT'S JUST I'VE STUFF GOING ON RIGHT NOW. I HAVE 5 BOOKS I HAVE TO HAVE READ IN 2 WEEKS( AND IM A PRETTY SLOW READER). SO I HAVE THAT. PLUS CHURCH, TOOTH PAIN AND SCHOOL STARTING SOON. AS YOU CAN SEE, I'VE A LOT ON MY PLATE.**

**SCHOOL WILL BE STARTING BACK FOR ME SOON AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO. I DON'T GET TO DO THAT NOW. IT SUCKS. BUT FORTUNATLY, ITS MY SENIOR YEAR, SO NOT MUCH LEFT. YAY~~! ;-P**

**HOWEVER, I _WILL_ STILL BE WRITING. I LOVE IT TOO MUCH TO STOP. AGAIN, IT WON'T BE AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE BUT I WILL. I WILL BE WRITING IN MY FREE TIME AND SO FORTH.**

**THNX~~**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY READ THIS AND UNDERSTAND. I **_**WILL**_** BE BACK LATER.**

**PLEASE DO NOT THROW STONES OR MAKE A MOB. I'M DOING MY BEST HERE. BESIDES, WHO, KNOWS, MAYBE WHEN I RETURN, I'LL HAVE SOME NEW STORIES. I'M WORKING ON SOME NOW.**

_**AGAIN THANKS AND UNTIL NEXT TIME**_

_**BYE, MY LOVELIES~~**_

_** ~AKAITENSHI17**_


End file.
